Hijo de la Luna
by Ikari Minamino
Summary: Oscuridad, dolor, angustia. Es un poco triste y depresivo, pero solo es un capítulo. Breves pensamientos que Jack pudo tener antes de morir en ese lago congelado. Lean y denme su opinión por fis :D


**Ando en un momento medio depre y por eso salió esto, es un breve vistazo a lo que supongo, Jack pensó al momento de morir en el lago congelado. Es un poco depresivo, así que espero sea de su agrado :D**

***Recuerdo que estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear historias :D**

**Espero sus Reviews.**

**OoOoOoO**

**Hijo de la luna**

**OoOoOoO**

Todo iba muy bien ese día, ¿cómo es que había terminado de esa forma? ¿Como todo lo que había vivido, de pronto se terminaba, por una ocurrencia, un desafío…un estúpido reto…si no hubiera sido siempre tan despreocupado, tan cínico…tan infantil…

Recuerdo la dulce y preocupada mirada de nuestra madre al salir de casa esa mañana…es como si ella presintiera que nunca mas me volvería a ver…ah, como la extraño, es terrible saber que ella sufrió por mi muerte, sufrió por mi pérdida y sufriría cada día hasta su muerte.

Recuerdo ese lago, ese frío y congelado lago…pude ver a mi pequeña hermana jugar en las orillas, temía ir hacia el centro, pues le aterraba la idea de que el hielo se rompiera, aun con su poco peso si se acercaba demasiado al centro, lo más profundo; pero yo, joven, impulsivo y bromista como siempre, la motivé a ir, a nadie le había hecho daño un poco de adrenalina…¿o si?

Fue terrible ver como ella se paralizaba de pronto, volteando con mirada suplicante hacia donde yo estaba, buscando ayuda, consuelo y sobre todo esperanza de que todo saldría bien.

Yo era el culpable de ver esa mirada de miedo y terror, no era mi intención hacerla pasar un mal rato, así que pude convencerla de que todo estaría bien, pese al gran peligro aparente; el que ella estuviera bien era en lo único que yo podía pensar, que mas daba que el hielo se rompiera bajo mis pies si ella estaba bien al final.

Jugando, divirtiéndonos, como cada día con los chicos de la aldea, haciéndola olvidar el gran peligro en el que estaba, logré quitarla de ese frágil trozo de hielo, la salvé, pero ¿a qué costo? 

Vi esa inocente sonrisa, esa sonrisa que amaba ver en ella, y en los niños de la aldea cuando hacía bromas o juegos, nada podía hacerme más feliz que eso…

Luego, un instante de paz, inundando mi ser, ella estaba bien, estaba a salvo, y yo… ¿qué importaba lo que me pasara a mi si ella estaba bien y a salvo ya?

Vi su cara un instante antes de que el hielo se rompiera bajo mis pies…la vi sonreír…la vi tranquila,…todo lo que había hecho había valido la pena… y después…oscuridad…y su aterrada voz gritando mi nombre mientras me hundía en el agua helada.

Al caer al agua, era como sentir millones de agujas clavándose en mi cuerpo a la vez…el agua estaba tan fría…

Aún sabiendo nadar perfectamente, como toda persona en la aldea, sentí como mis pies y manos se congelaban y se agarrotaban por el dolor…tenía tanto frío…dolían, y dolían demasiado como para moverme.

Hice intentos inútiles por salir a la superficie, la falta de aire me hacía ver borroso…escuchaba aún el angustiado grito de mi hermana…la escuchaba gritar: _"Jack…Jack"_…una y otra vez…

Intenté contestar, pero sentí el agua entrar a mis pulmones sin poder evitar el escape del poco oxígeno que me quedaba…quería hablar…gritar…decir a mi hermana que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien…pero fue inútil…

Tal vez es imposible, pero sentí como en ese momento, cálidas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, el último rastro de calor de mi cuerpo se fue en ellas.

Abrí los ojos una última vez…la luna estaba ahí, grande y hermosa…brillante como el sol, y mucho más cálida esa fría noche de invierno que el sol en cualquier día de verano.

Sentí escapar el último rastro de oxígeno de mis pulmones, dejé los inútiles esfuerzos de salir… ya no podía sentir mas que dolor, no podía moverme, ya no había nada…cerré los ojos…sabía que era el fin.

**OoOoOoO**

Escuché como la luna lloraba por mi pérdida, lloraba igual que seguramente estaban llorando mis padres y hermana al saberme muerto, ahogado en el lago…

Sentí una cálida luz blanca azulada, me daba directamente a través del hielo…sentí un leve cosquilleo y la movilidad volvió a mi cuerpo…poco a poco, pero aún sentía esos infames piquetes de agujas…poco a poco fueron menos, hasta que ya no sentí nada…

Abrí los ojos y vi la luna…de nuevo grande y hermosa…brillante como una gema preciosa y brindando su calidez solo a mi cuerpo…

Yo, ya no era yo…pero en ese momento no lo sabía, en ese momento en el que vi la luna brillar, y salí del lago como siendo jalado por unos brazos invisibles, no supe que era el principio y no el fin.

La luna me vio morir y por mi casusa de muerte decidió darme una oportunidad de salvar a más niños, como mi pequeña hermana…no lo sabía, pero aquella noche que morí, ella me dio vida de nuevo…no hay duda que…por ello, soy hijo de la luna.

**OoOoOoO**

**Ok, esta idea medio emo fue gracias a mi mamá, ella me dio la idea jaja, y aunque fue escrita en 20 minutos y sin planear absolutamente nada, siento que quedó bien.**

**Muchas gracias por leer :D  
Espero sus comentarios!**

**Ikari Minamino**


End file.
